Big Hero 0
by Mirraz
Summary: When Tadashi ran into that burning building, his only intentions were to save his professor's life, but instead, he ended up going on a crazy, mysterious adventure that would alter the fate of San Fransokyo. (Cover image by: iheartwinky)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: _Disclaimer. I don't own Big Hero 6!_**

* * *

**Big Hero 0**

**Chapter One: Fourteen Years, Super Villains, and Chips**

"Callahagn's in there... Someone has to help," Tadashi breathed, taking one, last glimpse at his brother before running into the flaming building. He felt his hat fall off.

"Professor?!" he called out through the smog-choked air, coughing hysterically. He ran up the isle, the flames around him growing dangerously. A former science project began to spark at his heels, and he saw the building beginning to cave in.

"Professor, where are you?!" Tadashi yelled, inhaling a dangerous amount of smoke. The ceiling panel above him gave way in response. For a second, he saw death look him dead in the eye, but just before the panel could have crushed him, something brutally hurled him out of the way. Surprised and dizzy, he crashed violently against a wall, hitting his head on the cinder bed of what used to be a good invention. Ears ringing and a pain in his crown, he clumsily stood up, the fumes in the air blotting his mind. Before he could even think straight, a strong hand suddenly pinned him to the wall. Tadashi instantly met the face of a man all clad in black. The stranger's dark glasses reflected the raging fire around them."Don't move," he said, confusing and scaring the daylight out of Tadashi."Time travel hurts," the stranger finished, pulling a piece of what looked like orange cotton candy from his pocket and quickly throwing it at the ground. The "cotton candy" exploded on the spot and a vortex opened in midair. Tadashi gawked and paled at the scene, blinking against the beads of sweat streaming down his forehead. The stranger intimidatingly turned to him, making the boy shrink with fear. With a surprising amount of strength, the man grabbed Tadashi by the shirt and flung the screaming, traumatized college student into the vortex.

For a second, Tadashi felt like he was under ice-cold water, the particles in the air pricking at him like needles. Out of the blue, he hit hard ground and felt his head begin to bleed. He saw the stranger's feet walk out of the still-open portal before his vision fuzzed and he fell unconscious.

~1Z1~

"Tadashi," a voice sounded out through a terrible ringing sound. Tadashi groaned, feeling a hard knot form in his brain. "Tadashi," the voice came again, this time a bit louder. The college student groggily moved his head; all he could remember was an ear-splitting explosion sound and someone calling his name. Was that... Hiro? Gradually, he opened his eyes, a dim light instantly hitting them. He jumped up in fear and recognition when he saw the face of the stranger looming over him. Everything came back to him on an instant: the fire, the "cotton candy", and the vortex. The stranger held up an undiscernable amount of fingers.

"Tadashi, how many fingers do you see?" the man asked. Tadashi hesitated, paralyzed with fear. After a moment, he cleared his throat.

"Three?" he responded, eyes focused nervously on his capturer.

"Good. Your brain's working," the man said, harshly pulling Tadashi up into a sitting position. A faded light flickered on the ceiling, lighting up some of the tiny, dank room. "We can get right down to business, then," the stranger concluded, his shadow cast on his victim. His glasses shone dangerously as he crossed his arms. Confused, dizzy, scared, and slightly hungry, Tadashi gulped in fresh breath of air which he thought would be his last.

"Let's start with the basics: where you are, and why you're here," the man began. "It's 2070 and San Fransokyo's in jeopardy. I've come to-"

"2-2070?" Tadashi repeated through a terrified voice crack. His capturer gave him a devilish stare for interrupting and the student instantly shut up.

"That's right. This is fourteen years into the future. I'm a time traveler, and I came into the past because, according to reliable sources, you're the man that'll fix San Fransokyo. Tadashi Hamada," the man told, leaning in closer when he said his name. The student felt a cold wave go up his back at such words.

"N-no, sir. I don't-I mean, fix it? I-I-mean, I-I was-I'm just an average, every-day college student. I-All I wanted to do was save my Pro-Professor!" Tadashi spluttered, backing up against the sofa he was on. The stranger's eyebrows knit together with anger.

"I trust my sources. You. Will. Help," the stranger commanded, power behind his voice. Even though he was utterly perplexed and afraid, Tadashi quickly saw no reason why he should argue with the man.

"A-Alright. I'll do what you say," the college student responded bravely. There was a pause before the man slowly stood up straight, fixing the hat on his head.

"Good," he said, walking over to the other end of the room. Since Tadashi didn't have to focus on the man too much for that second, he soon noticed that the room was a practical dump. Folders and books and wires were scattered everywhere, and puddles pooled in the corners. It only took a minute before he realized that the walls were partially scorched, too. The silence was broken when the stranger kicked a pile of tangled wires out of his way. Tadashi kept his eyes in on stranger, gradually found his boldness, and eventually took a breath in to speak.

"May I ask a question?" he said, standing up. The man ignored him as he rummaged through a pile of trash.

"Ask," the stranger eventually answered, surprising Tadashi. The college student cleared his throat.

"Actually, I have _quite _a few," he started. "First of all, _who_ are you, anyway?"

"That's classified," the man snapped, finding what he wanted in the junk. He stood up, facing Tadashi with crossed arms. A tiny remote was in his hand.

"What can I call you, then?" the student asked, eyeing the remote.

"You will call me Mr. Rob, and Mr. Rob only. Are we clear?" the man responded.

"Clear as crystal," Tadashi quickly replied, receiving a nod of affirmation from his now-named capturer.

"So, Mr. Rob," the student started again, " this is the future?"

"Yes."

"And you said that San Fransokyo's in danger?"

"Jeopardy. Yes."

"Well, what kind of jeopardy?"

"We're under attack by none-other than a super villain," Mr. Rob said. Tadashi held back the laugh in his stomach.

"Um, a super villain?" he repeated, trying to make it sound as serious as his capturer was making it. Mr. Rob knit his eyebrows together.

"If you're going to ask, 'Since when were super villains a threat to San Fransokyo?', the answer to that is 'When super heroes came into play.'," he said, catching Tadashi's interest.

"Super heroes? Super heroes exist? San Fransokyo has super heroes?" the student asked, curiosity growing.

"Yes. But only one group of them. They call themselves Big Hero 6, or at least they did," Mr. Rob answered. Tadashi, astonished and suddenly very curious, blinked, his mind filling to the brim with questions.

"Well, what do you mean 'or at least they did'? Do you mean... they're all dead?" Tadashi inquired. Mr. Rob bit his lip.

"Not exactly. Big Hero 6 is currently being held captive by the super villain, and for some reason, some of them joined his side," he replied.

"Why would they do that?"

"Unknown. The big whoop about this is that this is the second super villain Big Hero 6 had to fight. Most of the time, the public knew the super hero group as a bunch of good people, helping and protecting San Fransokyo from little problems," Mr. Rob said. Tadashi raised an eyebrow.

"Who was the first super villain they fought?"

"He was a vengeful soul, armed with high-tech equipment, who eventually gave away his identity as 'Professor Callahaghn', a man who actually taught at the San Fransokyo Institute of Te-"

"Callahagn? Professor Callahaghn? He escaped the fire and became a super villain?!" Tadashi squawked, realizing that he risked his life by going into that burning building all for nothing.

"Apparently so," Mr. Rob said, raising his brows in amusement. The student shook his head, disbelief clouding his mind.

"Back on the subject of San Fransokyo," began again, "the super villain has already destroyed half the city, and now that the super hero group has joined his side, there's no one around to protect the city."

"Well, why won't the military get involved?"

"The government and military all chickened out because this super villain has the aid of an extremely dangerous invention, known as the micro bots. Billions and billions of them. Somehow, he's found one and re-duplicated them, because this is the same weapon Callahagn used years ago. Big Hero 6 apparently thought that they got rid of all of them," Mr. Rob explained. Something clicked in Tadashi's mind. Micro bots. Where did he hear that name before? Realization hit him like a lightning bolt.

"Wait. Micro bots? My brother invented the micro bots!" Tadashi exclaimed. Mr. Rob turned to Tadashi with anger and hate written all over his expression.

"Then your brother's an idiot!" he disclosed, instantly receiving an offended look from the college student. Recognizing the look, Mr. Rob slowly added, "It's a genius invention, I'll give your brother that. But it's a terrible idea." There was a pause in their conversation and the light above them blinked accordingly. Mr. Rob eventually took in a breath to speak.

"Forget that. This isn't about the micro bots. This is about why you're here," he said, backing up a bit.

"Why am I here?" Tadashi inquired curiously.

"During a battle with this new super villain, Big Hero 6 lost one of their biggest weapons," Mr. Rob said, pressing a button on the remote Tadashi forgot that he was holding. The wall behind them turned over, and a bright, white light went on above the cave that appeared. Tadashi's eyes widened as he recognized the white, vinyl robot, hanging in the cave. "They lost this robot, your invention, the Baymax." Tadashi walked up to the robot, unbelieving and suddenly very confused.

"Wha-What? Baymax wasn't suppose to be used as a weapon! I programmed him to heal the sick and injured!" Tadashi declared, turning back to Mr. Rob.

"Then you must have made his core programming very easily changeable, because Big Hero 6 used him for fight and flight," Mr. Rob said, looking at the Baymax with an impressed eyebrow raised.

"How did they even get a hold of him?" Tadashi asked.

"Great inventions tend to pass from hand to hand, you know, especially when the inventor is well-known, loved, and thought to be dead," the man responded.

"I'm thought to be dead?"

"Of course. I brought you into the future just before that building exploded. Everyone thinks you died that day," Mr. Rob explained. Tadashi looked faint for a second, but then he looked confused again. A chilly wind blew into the room, making the single light bulb react again. Blink. B-blink. went the tiny light.

"So, Baymax was found by a super hero group and used for a weapon. Okay, I'll almost cope with that. But, you said that the villain destroyed him. How do you have one?" the student questioned. Mr. Rob sneezed, the cold, dank room suddenly getting to him.

"Anyone can recreate the Baymax shell. Technically, I didn't even recreate it. 'Just fixed it up a bit since the skeleton survived the battle. But the super villain has what really matters: the chip. That's why you're here," he said, turning on a computer that also came with the hidden wall. Tadashi blinked.

"Sorry... Why am I here?" he asked.

"I need you to recreate the chip, Tadashi Hamada," Mr. Rob said, whirling around to face the shocked college student. Tadashi backed up a bit.

"Whoa. What? Wh-why do you need the chip so badly?" he stammered.

"According to my research, Baymax becomes a murderous robot when his actual chip is taken out, probably because of some other chip put in him, meant for Big Hero 6's fighting needs. Anyone can recreate a fighting chip, but a medical chip is altogether a complicated process. Therefore, if I were doing this project alone, I would end up with a killing robot who would probably strangle me once I activate him. But you, you know the process for a medical chip," the man explained.

"But why do you need Baymax as a weapon? Don't you have anything else?" Tadashi questioned. Mr. Rob looked down at the floor.

"That's just the problem. I don't have any other weapon; the Baymax, well the Baymax skeleton was the only thing I could find in such a short time before I had to hide again. The city's too dangerous and unpredictable to go looking for arms with the villain roaming around. In addition, I doubt you'll find anything, let alone weapons, in this rubble," he told, blowing hot air through his numb, gloved hands. The college student bit his lip, glancing back at the Baymax in the wall. His eyes filled with anxiety. He opened his mouth to say something, but Mr. Rob broke the silence first.

"So, Tadashi Hamada, will you help save San Fransokyo and recreate the Baymax chip?" he asked, tucking a lose strand of hair into his hat. Tadashi sighed, taking in a breath to say something, when he was interrupted again by Mr. Rob.

"Remember, the lives of millions rest in your decision," he said. Tadashi gulped, rubbing the back of his head. He felt perspiration break on his forehead, and he courageously took a breath in, much to the confusion and anticipation of his capturer.

"Mr. Rob," Tadashi started, worrying the man before him, "I...I don't know how to recreate the Baymax chip." Mr. Rob's expression intensified, and there was a dangerous break in their conversation.

"YOU...WHAT?"

* * *

**Author's Note: _Please leave a review if you'd like to hear more! Every piece of feedback is deeply appreciated! :D_**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. _Oh my gosh, thank you all for the reviews, favorites and follows! I didn't expect to get this many! Thank you guys so much!_**

**_I do not own Big Hero 6._**

**_Please enjoy this chapter! :D_**

* * *

**Chapter Two: So Much For Super Heroes**

"Whelp, I might as well jump ship now!" a frustrated Mr. Rob said after a moment of painful silence. He almost immediately began picking up various things in the room and shoving them into a sack, as if he were going to move away. Tadashi tensed and paled.

"Mr. Rob, it-it's not like I have the Baymax chip committed to memory! The information on that chip took me months, nearly a year, to organize!" he tried to reason with his angrily muttering capturer. The man ignored him and turned to the door to exit, much to Tadashi's dread.

"Wait! Where are you going? I thought that you said the city is too dangerous," the college student called out, making Mr. Rob stop and look back. The man's dark shades were gleaming with disappointment and resentment.

"The villain's looking for me because I'm part of the resistance! He's probably rebuilt the Baymax now, and that robot is equipped with a _city-radius_ scanner! I have almost nothing I can use in this bunker, _except the Baymax_, to defend myself, and since _you can't_ recreate the chip, it's pointless for me to stay here where I'll be practically served to the villain on a silver plater! I'm burning daylight!" he yelled as if it were supposed to be obvious.

"Are there other people in the resistance somewhere in the city?" Tadashi quickly asked, stopping the man again in his quest to leave. Mr. Rob pulled a hand up his forehead.

"No... I'm the only one left," he concluded through a groan of frustration, sprinting out the door. Tadashi, scared and perplexed, followed after him, yelling, "Wait! Mr. Rob!" His capturer turned so instantly that the student almost collided into him.

"What?" Mr. Rob questioned sternly. The college student cleared his throat.

"If I really can't do anything to help, why just leave me there and not send me back to the past?" Tadashi asked. Mr. Rob straightened his glasses.

"F.Y.I, I wasn't leaving you there. I just assumed you'd be smart enough to follow. Right now, I have no idea why she told me to bring you here, but I'm not going to send you back because I don't know if you really can't do anything to help. She must have been crazy when she told me to get you, but I trust her judgement because she was always crazy!" he ranted, pointing a finger of accusation at Tadashi.

"Who's 'she'?" the student inquired, just as mystefied as ever. Mr. Rob opened his mouth like he was going to say something, but quickly closed it, just realizing that he actually said "she" in his short rave.

"That's classifed," Mr. Rob told with a nod. Tadashi sighed with irritation. Must everything be classifed? His capturer suddenly turned, heaving the sack of various things over his shoulder.

"Come on. We don't have time to-" before the man could finish, something suddenly crashed through the ceiling behind them, making lose wood pieces fly all across the room. They both whirled around to face whatever crashed, and were instantly met with the eyes of a gigantic robot clad in black armor. Mr. Rob wasted no time and quickly grabbed Tadashi's arm, making a mad dash in the other direction. The student was absolutely petrified.

"What-what was that?!" he stammered as he was dragged up a short flight up stairs. They suddenly came to the surface, and Tadashi's eyes widened as he stared at the destroyed, charred house they were running through.

"That," Mr. Rob started, catching Tadashi's attention, "is what the villain did with your invention." The college student was thoroughly stunned.

"That's Baymax?!" he shouted through a voice crack. Out of the blue, the ground shook with an explosion, and they knew then that "Baymax" found his way out of the bunker. Mr. Rob gasped, picking up his speed and taking a shortcut out of the house; he ran straight through a window, glass shards flying everywhere. His poor, traumatized traveling buddy didn't see that coming.

The two of them ran directly into the streets of a charred, post-apocalyptic-looking San Fransokyo, and Tadashi gawked at the sight of it all. This was not the San Fransokyo that he knew and loved; half of the buildings were destroyed, the whole place seemed abandoned, and the sky was a frightening shade of red due to the great amount of smoke in the air. Unexpectedly, the house that they were previously inhabiting blew up, much to their fear and peril. They never stopped running, even though they heard Baymax gaining on them aerially.

"How did the building explode?! The robot can't be that powerful, can it?!" Tadashi asked with wide, panicked eyes. His capturer made a sudden bend into the park, and the college student nearly tripped trying to follow him.

"No, not a chance! The Baymax was probably using the aid of a-" Mr. Rob's breath caught as someone suddenly jumped in front of them. It was a very tall, very skinny woman, with a brightly colored orb in her hand. She was wearing dark armor and her helmet shaded her eyes.

"chemical reaction," the man finished with fear, sprinting the other direction. Tadashi felt dizzy and faint.

"Who was that?!" he questioned, breathless.

"She used to be a member of Big Hero 6, but as I told you, those so-called super heroes teamed up with the villain," Mr. Rob responded, pulling Tadashi in a sharp turn just before Baymax's blasting arm could have hit him. They ran into a middle school building for refuge, catching their breath behind a set of lockers. Mr. Rob wiped a stream of sweat from his forehead with a set of ashy fingers, and few lose strands of hair fell from his cap. Tadashi suddenly didn't feel right.

"Why are you letting me hold you up like this? You'd be able to go much faster without dragging me around," the student mentioned. Mr. Rob shot him a hostile glare.

"No! I didn't go through all of that time travel just to let you die here! You're staying with me!" he commanded through a breath. Without warning, a bright light suddenly cut through their wall of lockers, and they both backed up in fear as they saw a huge, dark man, dressed in a black super hero suit, come through the hole he burned with his plasma hands. The man looked at the pair with malevolence.

"Let me guess, he was a member of Big Hero 6, too," Tadashi gulped.

"Yep," Mr. Rob speedily responded. As fast as lightning, he gripped Tadashi's now-bruised arm once again, steering him through a bunch of empty hallways. The former super hero followed after them with a tremendous and intimidating amount of strength, and just before he was about to cut directly through them, Mr. Rob smoothly took a janitor's mop, that he found lying on the hallway floor, and brought it against the man's legs, making him plummet to the ground.

"Tadashi, run!" Mr. Rob ordered. The student obeyed without question, making a mad dash into the other hallway. Stopping for a breather against a classroom door, he glanced back at the fight scene going on between the evil super hero and his capturer, astonished at Mr. Rob's fighting ability. Just when Tadashi began to ease, a frisbee was thrown his way, and the sharp curve of it grazed his cheek. He winced, holding a hand up to the cut, and looked curiously in the direction where it came from. To his sheer horror, he spotted another former superhero zooming straight at him. He let out a short scream, speeding back into the other hallway with the evil Big Hero 6 member at his heels.

"Duck!" Mr. Rob warned the college student as he saw Tadashi's speedy predator fling another disc their way. Tadashi complied and the disc ended up hitting "plasma hands" good and hard in the head, knocking him down. The student and Mr. Rob felt a wave of triumph wash over them, but the good feeling disintegrated completely when the rest of Big Hero 6 suddenly blasted through the ceiling. A super hero, dressed up like a dragon, shot a huge wave of fire at the two, and Mr. Rob quickly blocked the wave with a ginormous piece of the ceiling. He then took the janitor's mop and stuffed it in the mouth hole of the super hero's suit. A recognizable, skinny lady threw four, green orbs at the pair, and they quickly dodged them, sprinting wildly into the second hallway. Mr. Rob bit his lip, glancing around the halls for some sort of escape. That's when he saw it: a flight of stairs that lead to the school's roof.

"Tadashi, up the stairs!" he commanded, racing up the concrete steps. The student didn't need to be told that twice and hastily followed his capturer. Big Hero 6 chased them until they reached the roof, where both Tadashi and Mr. Rob were instantly cornered. The student exchanged glances with his extremely afraid capturer.

"Well, at least the super villain didn't come with them," the student tried to comfort him. However, directly after the words fell from his mouth, a terrible sound came out from behind them; it sounded as though billions and billions of checkers pieces fell from the sky. They both gulped and slowly turned around to face the most frightening thing they saw that day. It was a man with crazy, black hair and a dark suit of armor on, who was being held up by an army of micro bots; he was none other than the famous super villain. Mr. Rob harshly jabbed Tadashi in the side for having to saying the 'it can't get any worse' line. The super villain scowled at the two.

"It's time that you saw the end, _Mr. Rob_," he announced, pressing a series of buttons on his neural-cranial transmitter. Big Hero 6 surrounded the pair, each aiming their weapons. Mr. Rob put a hand in his make-shift sack defensively, and Tadashi breathed in, thinking that this was the end for the both of them. There was a moment of tense silence, before the villain suddenly snapped his fingers.

"Get them," he ordered. Big Hero 6 instantly went into motion, but just before they struck, Mr. Rob pulled a strange-looking doo-hickey from his bag, aiming it a nearby billboard. He gripped Tadashi's arm hard and pressed the trigger on the doo-hickey, and before they knew it, they were flying off the roof and directly onto the billboard; Tadashi realized that the doo-hickey was a grappling hook.

"You can't get away from me!" the villain shouted, zomming towards them with his team of super heroes directly behind him. Mr. Rob quickly detached his grappling hook's hold and the two fell, with Tadashi screaming wildly. They landed in a clothes container for charity, and Mr. Rob instantly took his terrified partner by the shirt, leaped out of the clothes, and made a run for the streets, their attackers a scarily close distance behind them.

The pair ran madly into a once-bustling store street, and Mr. Rob quickly spotted an abandoned car; the doors were open and the keys were in ignition. The time traveler speedily made the turn into the parking lot that the car was in, harshly pulling Tadashi into the vehicle. Without shutting the doors, he turned the car on and floored the petal, speeding out of the parking lot with screeching tires. The college student was hurled around with the motion, suddenly feeling sick in the stomach.

"Tadashi, do you know how to drive?" Mr. Rob asked, coolly adjusting the rear view mirrors so that he could see their gaining attackers. Tadashi tried to pull his door closed, but brought his hand back with a scream, just before a flying disc could have severed it.

"I-I'm only licensed for a motorcycle!" he choked. Mr. Rob dragged him into the driver's seat, much to his terror.

"Great. Take the wheel. I'm gonna try to hold them off with whatever's here," the man declared, taking a purse from the backseat before climbing on top of the car, facing the villains. Tadashi, heart racing madly, put his hands on the wheel, gulping at the obstacles of several abandoned cars on the streets.

Meanwhile, Mr. Rob didn't dare wait to see the whites of the enemies' eyes, and impulsively took the first heavy thing his hand found in the purse, chucking it at the former super heroes. The baby bottle flew for a second, but soon struck Baymax directly in the head. The robot's helmeted, vinyl head ripped off on the impact and Baymax fell to the ground. The super heroes riding him jumped off his back and proceeded to run, unscathed and uncaring of the broken robot behind them. The time traveler jumped up in shock and a sudden triumph.

"Did a baby bottle just totally destroy Baymax?!" Tadashi questioned through a laugh, seeing the whole thing through the mirrors. Mr. Rob smirked for a second, before he suddenly snorted into his mouth and began to crack up, much to the college student's surprise.

"I think so," the man said through a smile. A second after the words came, "dragon man" leaped onto the car, blasting fire at Mr. Rob. The time traveler's smile vanished and he dodged the wave, performing an amazing flip over the attacker's head, and grabbing onto the car's trunk latch just before he hit the road. He quickly shifted onto the top of the car again, smoothly kicking the super hero down in the process. The "dragon man" fell to the road and rolled a bit, knocked unconscious by the impact.

Mr. Rob turned around just in the nick of time to see the skinny woman toss several orange orbs at him. He ducked, letting the balls hit the back window. Instantly, the area that was hit began to melt, much to the poor driver's terror. Using Mr. Rob's distraction as an opportunity, "plasma hands" suddenly jumped onto the car, slashing at the man with his lasers. The time traveler took a punch at the superhero, accidentally burning his arm on the plasma, but still knocking his opponent off of the car. He winced as pain shook him, gripping the scorched, deep gash in his arm fiercely. That's when he heard Tadashi scream. Somehow, the tall super lady found her way on the windshield and had already burned a hole in the glass. Mr. Rob had to think fast. The man quickly leaned into the burned back window and reached into his sack.

"Tadashi, use this!" he yelled, tossing a random trinket to the driver, and immediately whirling back around to face a fiercely attacking disc woman. Tadashi bravely let go of the wheel, still flooring the pedal, as he picked up the trinket off the ground and aimed it directly at the super woman. She backed up and Tadashi pulled the trigger on it, closing his eyes, ready for the blast...

The blast never came, but instead a small beeping sound came from the trinket. Tadashi opened his eyes just in time to hear the trinket say, "Scan complete." After blinking at the machine for a second, he sheepishly looked up to face his now narrow-eyed predator. She held her hand up to melt Tadashi with an orange ball, when Mr. Rob suddenly came through the back window, throwing the purse at her. The former super hero rolled off the top of the car and hit the street, knocked out. Mr. Rob suddenly sent Tadashi a cold glare, throwing him into the passenger's seat and nearly sending him out the door. The student held on to the seat for dear life.

"What? What's the matter?" the student questioned to a driving Mr. Rob. The time traveler didn't even turn to look at him as he responded.

"I thought I told you to use that to defend yourself!" he said, dodging a flaming tire on the road ahead.

"How?! This is a single-body scanner!" Tadashi told him, holding up the trinket.

"That thing's heavy. You could have thrown it at her, you know," Mr. Rob noted with irritation, glancing back at the gaining super villain and his army of micro bots.

"Well, I thought it was a gun, and-wait. What happened to the other super hero?" the student asked, looking back.

"Unconscious," Mr. Rob replied, searching the horizon for a way out of the city. He spotted a gas station up ahead and suddenly gave a Cheshire Cat smile. Letting go of the wheel for a second, he reached into his sack and pulled out a small, green container. Tadashi squinted at it then backed up a bit once he realized it was a hand grenade.

"This 'aught to lose him," the time traveler said, pulling the pin out with his mouth and tossing the explosive into the gas station. The thing detonated just as they passed the station, causing a huge, cloudy wall of fire to sprout. The super villain stopped dead in his tracks, his wild, dark hair blowing with the gas fumes. His eyes narrowed as he stared at the flames.

"He got away," the man muttered with such hate that his breath could have poisoned water. The fire eventually died away, but the car was no where to be seen. With a sharp yell, he turned around to face the gathering, defeated super hero group.

"That was the most pitiful fight that I've ever seen from you!" the man shouted to a stoically listening Big Hero 6. He kept his malicious eyes on them for a moment before he slowly calmed down. A smile curved his lips.

"Luckily, I'm the brains behind this operation; I'll put you to good use," he said, turning back to face the road ahead. "'Mr. Rob' will soon see the true power of Big hero 6..."

Tadashi watched the city shrink behind them as the car went farther and farther down the road. After a minute, he turned to face a concentrated Mr. Rob. He was about ask a million questions, but the time traveler spoke first.

"We should be safe from the villains for a while because Baymax and his scanner are broken. We won't be safe forever, though," he stated.

"How much time do you think we have before they attack again?" Tadashi inquired.

"At max, probably... twenty four hours," Mr. Rob replied, straightening his cap. The student felt his heart begin to pound at such awful words. Gradually, he overcame his fear and the millions of questions that he had came back on a whim. Bravely, he took in a breath.

"Mr. Rob... WHO ARE YOU?" he demanded, knowing what the answer would be.

"That's classified." Tadashi quietly groaned. Of course. More classification.

"At least tell me how you got all of those Jackie Chan-like fighting moves," the student pressed, remembering how many super heroes the man took down single-handedly. Mr. Rob coughed, obviously uncomfortable. Surprisingly, he took in a breath to answer.

"I used to work for the government, but then situations worsened. They trained me there," he said. At least a hundred more questions filled Tadashi's brain.

"The government? Well, what's your profession?" he asked.

"That's classified," the time traveler responded. Tadashi sighed, sitting back down against his seat. Mr. Rob was an absolute mystery. The college student resorted to thinking aloud, trying to put all of the puzzle pieces that he had together.

"Hmm. The government. I'm guessing that you must have worked with the military to get that grenade. Am I-wait. You said that you didn't have anything to defend yourself with."

"I said that I had almost nothing. That was the only weapon I had, and I was saving it for the right moment," Mr. Rob corrected. Tadashi pondered this for a minute.

"You have a lot of of other tools in that bag of yours, and you're saying that none of them are for self-defense?"

"Not unless you throw them," the man muttered bitterly. The college student raised an eyebrow, feeling suddenly offended.

"Unbelievable. You're still mad about that?" he asked.

"The next time I tell you to use something, you'd better use it. You're lucky that you're not dead," Mr. Rob hissed. Tadashi held up his hand apologetically.

"Okay. I'm sorry. I thought that it was a gun. I've never really seen a scanner like this in my time," the student explained, looking at the trinket's tiny screen. He stared at the readings there for a second when a small, blinking light on the screen caught his eye. He leaned in for further examination and soon saw letters above the light that said something peculiar. Tadashi raised an eyebrow of interest.

"Mr. Rob," he said, getting his capturer's attention, "I might have accidentally scanned one of the super heroes, and the scanner picked up something you might want to know."

"What?" the time traveler asked sharply.

"There's metal in her brain."

* * *

**A.N. _I want to hug everyone who's looked at this story!_**

**_Unfortunately, I don't know the usernames of everyone who's looked at it, so I can't can't exactly give all of you hugs. -.- 'Tis a true shame. But, I know I can give hugs to these guys:_**

**_My reviewers: hazard, Lady Psychopath, Weeldx_**

**_My favoriters: BrokenWings2602, Lady Psychopath, Toa Aerrow, Weeldx_**

**_My followers: Fuuga GF, InkandCoffee, JemWolf, Nike, Toa Aerrow, Weeldx_**

**_Keep leaving reviews if you'd like to hear chapter three! From critiques to adoration, everything is equally appreciated! XD (Though I'd love to get adoration. Haha!)_**

**_Thank you!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. _Holy cow, I'm gonna cry! T~T You guys are the best people in the world!_**

**_As usual, I don't own Big Hero 6._**

**_Please enjoy! XD_**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Family, Friends, and Food Shortages**

Mr. Rob blinked at Tadashi for a second before snatching the scanner out of his hands. He straightened his shades as he stared with wonder at the small screen.

"What do you think the metal is?" the student asked, raising an eyebrow of curiosity. The time traveler turned his eyes back to the horizon with a smile on his face.

"I knew it. I knew that they wouldn't ever become super villains! They were being controlled!" he declared, much to Tadashi's surprise. He leaned in, not sure if he heard the words right.

"I'm sorry. Did you just say... controlled?" he inquired with a look of concern.

"Yep... Just as obedient as dogs," Mr. Rob responded. Tadashi shook his head, unbelieving and suddenly very afraid of futuristic technology. A thought suddenly hit him.

"Do you think that they're being controlled from a central command, or right on the spot by the super vil-?"

"The transmitter! Of course! Why didn't I think of that before?!" the time traveler suddenly exclaimed through a slight, triumphant laugh. The college student jumped with the abrupt shout out, and Mr. Rob inhaled excitedly before he could question.

"Your brainless brother made the micro bots,_ right?_ And there was a transmitter to control them, _right?_ I remember that the super villain pressed some buttons on his transmitter just before Big Hero 6 tried to attack us, but did that transmitter have any buttons on it _previously?_" Mr. Rob asked. Tadashi gave a look of offense.

"Well, he did create the micro bots, and there was a transmitter involved... I don't remember any buttons, though," he answered gently. There was a moment of quiet, before the student broke it with a sigh. "Mr. Rob you've never even met my little brother, Hiro, yet you've already called him an idiot twice," he said. The time traveler gripped the wheel, eyes focused intensely on the horizon.

"Knowing that he invented those dangerous, microscopic, little devil-bots is enough to understand that he thinks rashly, without any concern for what his inventions may be used for," he said, knitting his brows in anger. "Just look how much those things helped San Fransokyo," the man finished through a sarcastic snort. Tadashi's mouth curved into a frown of woe, and he quietly glanced back at the burning city behind them, unbelieving that it was once his home.

"The super villain's greatly destructive. It's almost like every building's been-" the student's breath caught as a thought hit him like a train. "Wait, Mr. Rob! Do you know if the Lucky Cat Cafe survived the attack?!" he demanded with sudden trauma. Mr. Rob paused for a moment, before he coughed, his glasses shining with a slight melancholy.

"_That_ Cafe? You lived there, so... I don't really want to break your heart," the man said through a wince of pity. Those words were enough so that Tadashi could picture the cafe, all ashen and pretty much reduced to rubble.

"What about the people inside?! Did they all make it out safely?!" he pressed, with wide, terror-stricken eyes. Mr. Rob didn't answer for a minute, until he slowly breathed in.

"Unknown," the terrible word came. Tadashi looked like he was holding back tears. The time traveler, quickly catching the aura of sadness in the air, cleared his throat to speak.

"If it makes you feel any better, I _know_ that you're brother's _alive and well_," Mr. Rob said, groaning the last few words. The college student shot up with a newly-found hope.

"He is? Well, where is he?" he asked. Mr. Rob straightened his cap.

"Still in San Fransokyo, I can tell you that," the man replied through an exhale. Suddenly, they entered a dimly-lit tunnel, and just before Tadashi could continue the conversation, their car began to slow down. The two men exchanged uncomfortable glances as the vehicle came to a gradual stop, and that's when they noticed that they were out of gas.

"And that ends our little road trip," Mr. Rob announced, getting out of the car. Tadashi followed him, slightly concerned.

"What now?" he asked, his voice quietly echoing. Mr. Rob pulled a cigarette from his pocket. He stuck it between his teeth, and sleekly lit it with a hand-lighter that was tucked in his glove. Once lit, the cigarette butt glowed orange in contrast to the dark tunnel, and Mr. Rob shoved the lighter back in its place. The man exhaled a thick, white cloud of smoke, pondering Tadashi's question.

"I have no idea, actually. I was really depending on you to recreate that chip, but I guess not," he responded coolly. Tadashi groaned.

"Mr. Rob, I told you! I haven't got the chip committed to memory!" he exclaimed. Mr. Rob blew a wave of smoke in his face, making him go into a brief coughing fit. The time traveler suddenly turned, putting a hand in his pocket.

"Then I guess I have one thing left to do with you," he started, catching Tadashi's attention. "I'm sending you back to the past." The student stiffened, alarmed.

"Wait, what? I thought that you said that you'd keep me here because you didn't know if I could help or not," the boy reminded him. Mr. Rob pulled a familiar cotton candy-like substance from his pocket, ignoring Tadashi.

"I know what I said, alright? Why I'm doing this is because I _know_ you can't help me now," he said, holding his hand up to throw the "cotton candy" at the ground.

"Wait!" Tadashi interrupted a split second before Mr. Rob could have done it. The time traveler shot him a cold glance.

"What, Tadashi?" he asked with irritation. The college student cleared his throat and stood up tall, knitting his brows together in tenacity. He took a deep breath in.

"I want to help," he told firmly. Even though Tadashi couldn't see his capturer's eyes, he knew that they were narrowed.

"No!" Mr. Rob decreed. "There's nothing you can do!"

"So, what are you going to do? Save the whole one-million citezens of San Fransokyo alone?" the boy challenged. Mr. Rob scowled dangerously, but Tadashi didn't back down. There was a tense minute of quiet, before the student bravely inhaled, deciding to take a gentler approach.

"Look, Mr. Rob... San Fransokyo's my home, past or future... I'd hate to leave it in danger like this," he tried to explain. Mr. Rob kept a furious glare on the student for a moment, before his temper slowly blew away, and he stared with sympathy at Tadashi.

"You..." the man paused, blinking back some unrecognizable emotion, much to the boy's confusion. The time traveler turned around to compose himself. He took the cigarette from his mouth, coughing briefly, only to put it back between his teeth. Unexpexctedly, Mr. Rob looked back at Tadashi, his glasses reflecting a newly-found confidence.

"I won't send you back" the time traveler said, putting the "cotton candy" back in his pocket. Tadashi's eyes widened in joyous shock.

"Really?"

"Yep," Mr. Rob said. Tadashi smirked. "But," the man started, making the smile vanish," I can't afford to constantly babysit you, so you'll have to watch your own back from now on. Got it?"

"Y-yes, Sir," Tadashi responded, resisting the impulse to salute. Mr. Rob raised an amused eyebrow.

"Good, now let's-" before the time traveler could finish, a fragile beeping sound cut him off. Mr. Rob put a finger to his ear, and it was only then that Tadashi noticed that there was an ear piece there. The time traveler's eyes suddenly widened as he listened to whatever was emitting from the piece.

"Oh no. It's her, " the man whispered, much to the student's curiosity. Mr. Rob glanced around the tunnel worriedly before he slowly sighed an began to think aloud. "I've put her off for too long, and I guess here's as good as anyplace to explain things," he said. He turned to his curious traveling buddy. "Tadashi, wait here. I've got to take this call," Mr. Rob ordered, running out of the cave. The boy wondered about this for a minute before quickly deciding that it was none of his business. He leaned against the tunnel wall, closing his eyes to think about all of the bizarre things that happened to him that day, and how he was going to make sense of them.

A few long moments passed by before Tadashi suddenly heard Mr. Rob yell, "Wait, where are you?!" The student impulsively looked up, majorly curious and suddenly concerned. He quickly realized that he was prying into a personal conversaton, and he shut his eyes again, trying to return to his thinking.

A time lapse of absolute quiet passed, and Tadashi then began to ease back into his brainsotrming. He suddenly jumped up, though, when the peace was broken yet again by Mr. Rob's voice.

"No, wait! Please... don't hang up," the time traveler begged. Tadashi clenched his eyes shut and pinched the bridge of his nose, trying hard not to listen to the conversation. Unconsciously, he heard the man take a breath in to speak.

"I know that I wasn't there, okay?" came his distracting voice. "I'm so, so sorry. I just... No, please! Sweetheart, it's not like that," Mr. Rob pleaded tiredly. On the word 'sweetheart', Tadashi could no longer ignore the conversation. He blinked in shock, staring in Mr. Rob's direction with disbelief. He saw the time travler sigh before continuing his no-longer-mysterious conversation."Okay, okay, I know... Wait, what? No! Don't leave!" the man pressed, his tone crestfallen. Tadashi felt a needle of pity strike his conscious on the note of that soft, miserable echo. There was a tense pause before the student heard the man sigh again.

"Look... never mind that. I understand. If that's what you want to do, then alright. I'm just glad that you and the little guy are safe..." Mr Rob said."I'm sorry. I'm so sorry... Even though it's hard to believe, I love you... Give a kiss to Matthew for me, alright? No? Okay. Just tell him that I love him, then... No, you won't? I know... I know... Okay... Okay... 'Love you... No I don't? Alright, alright, alright, I know! I know... I know... I'm every bad thing, okay?... What?... I guess... this is good-bye, then? Alright... I love both you and Matthew... Good-bye..." And with that, the call ended. A worn-through Mr. Rob groaned into his hands, leaning with his back against the tunnel wall. The man took his cigarette between his fingers as a thick, white cloud of smoke escaped his nostrils and encircled his head. Tadashi slowly approached him, wondering if he should either comfort the man or just stand there awkwardly. After a moment of quiet, Tadashi inhaled steadily.

"Um, Mr. Rob," he started, receiving no discernible response, "I'm really sorry. I couldn't help but overhear-"

"That's okay," Mr. Rob interrupted dismissively. Tadashi watched him for a second, before slumping his shoulders, breathing back his questions about the phone conversation. He definately didn't want to strike a cord with his over intimidating cap...tur...er?

It was only then that the student realized that he was _looking down_ at Mr. Rob; the time traveler was shorter than him! A small grin tugged at Tadashi's mouth. All this time, he was depicting this man as some scary, threatening giant! Maybe Mr. Rob was pure Japanese like so many people in the city. His train of thought came to a screeching hault when his capturer sent him a cold glare.

"So you're smiling about it? Okay, well I guess I'll just send you back to the past, then," he said, putting a threatening hand in his pocket. Tadashi paled.

"No, no, no! I was just lost in thought for a minute!" he promised, holding his hands up defensively. Mr. Rob blinked and crossed his arms with an eyebrow raised.

"Would you like to share your thoughts with the entire tunnel?" he asked as if Tadashi were a third-grader, disrupting class. The boy laughed nervously, not really wanting to tell his capturer that he was no longer so intimidating to him. Mr. Rob pursed his lips, turning back around, as if he knew what Tadashi was thinking.

"Never mind that. We have to keep moving now," he said, striding up to their parked Honda to get his sack of various things from the driver's seat. Once he had his sack in hand, the man slammed the door with his foot and began to walk casually out of the tunnel, back towards the burning city. Confused, Tadashi followed him.

"Aren't we suppose to be heading away from the city?" he asked. Mr. Rob didn't look back as he responded.

"Nope." Tadashi gave a look of concern.

"We just got Big Hero 6 off of us. Why would you-?"

"Yeah, we did. But the Baymax's scanner is in disrepair, so they won't be able to find us even if we were hiding right under their noses," the time traveler cut him off.

"But isn't that no such a good idea? In twenty four hours, won't they have Baymax fixed, again, and won't we just be easier to find if we were right there?" Tadashi asked.

"We do have twenty four hours, and if you hadn't noticed, we need provisions. The city's the closest place to get them."

"Well, where are we going, then?" Tadashi pressed, still a little unbelieving that they were heading back to the micro bot, brainwashed super hero-infested city.

"The super market on 6th Street." The student's mouth curved into a confused frown.

"That place is still standing? Wow, that's- wait. Why there?" the college student challenged. Mr. Rob straightened his shades and tucked a few dark locks of hair into his cap.

"The place is _barely_ standing. Half of it exploded, but I know it's there because we passed it by in that car chase. And what do you mean, 'Why there?' Because _food_, Tadashi. I'm starving and my house exploded. Why else would I barge into a super market? For underwear?" the time traveler grumbled.

"Wait, so we're just going to walk into a supermarket and take stuff? Isn't that stealing?"

"In this situation, it's not called stealing. It's called putting what's left to good use."

"Okay... Well, how long's it been since you've eaten something decent?" Tadashi inquired. Mr. Rob stopped walking, and Tadashi could hear him counting something.

"Four and a half days," he eventually replied. Tadashi's brain imploded, and all of a sudden, his own hunger didn't mean anything.

"Four days?! You haven't eaten anything in four days?!" the student asked with terrified eyes. "Holy cow, okay-wait! Don't walk! Uh, let me carry you! Here! Jump on my back!" he suddenly ordered before Mr. Rob could say anything. The time traveler face-palmed.

"Four _and a half_ days, mind you. I couldn't get to eating since I was busy fixing up the Baymax shell. But don't worry yet. You asked me how long it's been since I've eaten anything _decent_, not how long it's been since I've eaten _anything at all_," the man corrected, pushing Tadashi aside. The student blinked before standing up right.

"Well, whadja have?" he asked. Mr. Rob slowly came to a halt once again, his face scrunching up as if he were concentrating. He scratched his head, suddenly worrying Tadashi.

"I...I don't know what it was, actually... I picked it up off the garage floor and, well..." the man trailed off. Tadashi bit his lip in disgust. After only a mere second of wondering what the apparent food was, he decided that he didn't want to know, and quickly nodded his head.

"The super market it is, then..." the student declared, quickening his pace down the road, much to Mr. Rob's amusement.

~1Z1~

The sky was dark once they reached the city, and both of them were slightly exhausted. Mother Luck must have kissed them when they found that car previously, because not a single ignitioned vehicle turned up on their walk back to the city. They continued trudging through the streets until they reached the bend of the park, and that's were Mr. Rob plopped down on a bench for a moment, discarding his old cigarette into an ash can and pulling out a new one from his pocket. Tadashi sighed in discouragement once the butt was lit; the student had to deal with the terrible-smelling smoke on their entire walk, and now he was lighting another, choking stink bomb?!

"Mr. Rob," Tadashi began through a sigh, "how many more of those things do you even have?" The time traveler looked down, tapping his finger against his temple.

"I dunno. Three? I think I smoked most of them out days ago..." he said, exhaling the terrible stuff out of his nostrils. Tadashi sighed again, but this time more in relief. Good. Only three more pollutant, odorous gas sticks left to deal with. The boy sat down next to his capturer, looking with dismay at the charred streets before them.

It only took a few more minutes before the sky could boast glittering stars. That's when Mr. Rob stood up, stretching his arms. The man suddenly winced as a great pain zapped at his left arm, and Tadashi looked up impulsively. His eyes widened at a blood-curdling sight. Mr. Rob's forearm held a terribly wide, puss-covered gash on it's underside. The student stood up with concern. Why hadn't he seen that before?!

"Mr. Rob, are you okay?! What hurt you like this?!" he squawked, worry flooding his eyes as he took the man's arm to examine it. The time traveler took his arm back with a jerk, gripping at the gash.

"Laser hands... It must have burned me kinda bad, because... I really didn't feel it until now," he told. Tadashi reached back for Mr. Rob's arm.

"Maybe I could treat it. Let me see," the student said. Mr. Rob pulled his arm away like Tadashi's hand was a monster.

"No!" the time traveler snapped, much to the student's surprise. Mr. Rob held his ground for second before coughing awkwardly. The man took a deep breath in, letting his arm fall to his side casually. "I'm fine. It's not a big deal."

"Are you kidding? Those are plasma burns! Please, let me help! They could be infected really badly!" the boy mentioned, reaching for the wound. Mr. Rob stepped back stubbornly, much to the his dismay.

"Exactly. So don't aggravate it with your dirty hands," the man growled. Tadashi stood there silently for a moment before letting out a sigh. He didn't have the energy to argue with Mr. Rob at that minute, so he simply decided that he wouldn't.

"At least cover it up with something," the student gave in. Mr. Rob glared at him for a second, before jerking his sleeve down over his wound. Tadashi tried to hold back his wince. _No! That sleeve probably has worse things on it than anything!_ he thought.

"Happy now?" the man asked. The student paused, blinking at the covered-up gash, before slowly saying, "It'll have to do for now." Mr. Rob kept his glare on Tadashi as picked up his sack from the bench and heaved it over his shoulder. Without a word, he began to walk back towards the road. Tadashi followed after him, tired and still trying to summarize his adventure.

The two men crossed several, tiny streets before they finally got to the long-awaited, half-destroyed food mart; the windows were dark and the place felt like a graveyard, it was so still. Tadashi cocked his head with saddened eyes, recognizing the store as Tomo2Go, the grocery store that Wasabi used to work at, part-time, as a cashier. A thought suddenly hit him hard. Did his friends survive the attack?

Unexpectedly, Mr. Rob made a sprint into the darkness of the store, and Tadashi snapped out of his trans. The student ran after him, clumsily at first, wondering where his capturer got all of that energy, being both wounded and starving.

After maybe a whole five minutes of just running around the store, Tadashi decided that trying to keep up with the time traveler in pitch blackness wasn't really the best idea in the world, judging by the countless moments where he'd bump into some unknown object. These thoughts quickly registered and he slowed down, catching his breath against a no-longer operating freezer. The student squinted his eyes and watched as Mr. Rob continued to move hastily down the isles, collecting various kinds of foods.

"Mr. Rob, you don't need this much food!" Tadashi called out through the dark. For a while, his only response was a faint shuffling and the occasional crunch of plastic, but soon Mr. Rob emerged from one of the isles, dumping a load of packages by the student, who jumped up in surprise.

"Not now, I don't. But we may never get this chance again. I'm not getting this stuff for today, college boy. I'm collecting for the next few days, maybe even the next few weeks, depending on how thrifty we can be," the man said, sitting down next to the boy and beginning to stuff the various foods in his sack. He was done in a matter of seconds, and Tadashi didn't expect something cold to be shoved into his hands.

"You'd better eat now. A whole two and a half hours was cut off of our twenty-four hour deadline," Mr. Rob explained. Tadashi looked at the package in his hands, slowly squinting at the label because he still couldn't see in the dark. Mr. Rob groaned at the student.

"Are you just gonna hold it gingerly like a little girl, or are you gonna eat it?" the man challenged. Tadashi raised an eyebrow.

"Alright. Alright... I'm just kind of cautious about what I put into my mouth," the student said, opening the package.

"Don't worry. That's good junk," the man beside him comforted?, tearing off the covering of some mysterious, round container. Tadashi watched Mr. Rob struggle hilariously with the package, before he looked at the unseeable package in his own hands once again, reluctantly pulling the plastic covering off of it. He picked up a piece of whatever was behind the covering, and to his sheer discomfort, it was moist.

Whatever this is, I hope it doesn't give me food poisoning, the student thought. Hesitantly, he bit into the thing, but just after he did, a whole array of flavors exploded against his tongue. He recognized it instantly.

"Spicy, Pickle-Chicken?" he thought aloud. Mr. Rob shot him a smirk.

"Yep. That's still trendy believe it or not," the man said. Tadashi smiled, a whole weight taken off his chest at him knowing what it was.

"Actually, I'm not surprised. These things are really good, and they're healthy for you, too. I kinda like 'em," he said.

"Me too." The student let a loose grin tug at his mouth before turning back to his tiny meal.

"A few of my friends, Honey Lemon and Gogo, always brought these with them for lunches at SFIT," Tadashi mentioned. He paused, the memory of the girls giving him a heart ache.

"Hey, Mr. Rob?" the student started, making the time traveler look up from his task at biting the top of his food box, "Do you know if all of my friends made it out of the city? They're Fred, Gogo, Wasa-wait. I guess I shouldn't use their nicknames. Uh, they're Fredrick Langhorn, Collin Gingerly, Ethel Tomago, and Honey-I mean- Elizabeth Gomez. I'm really worried about them," he finished with a look of gentle concern. The time traveler grew dead silent and he slowly raised his head to look at the boy. He coughed, snapping himself out of his thoughts.

"Them? They're still in the city," Mr. Rob said, about to go back to his biting, when Tadashi's eyes widened.

"They are?! Where are they?!" the student practically spat.

"Unknown," Mr. Rob said, muttering something to himself before he began to tear at the package again. Tadashi was about to ask another question, but he couldn't take his capturer seriously with that box in his teeth. With a struggle, the man eventually popped the thing open. Smirking, Tadashi mockingly applauded, laughing a bit. Mr. Rob was highly tempted to take off his glasses and give Tadashi a really cold stare, but he refrained, resorting to just crossing his arms and leaning back against the fridge.

"If you do that one more time, I will hit you so hard, that by the end of it, you'll be calling SFIT TIFS," the man hissed sharply. Tadashi backed off, suppressing the giggles that were still left in his chest.

"Alright. Alright. I'm sorry," he quickly apologized before he could let them out. Mr. Rob gave him a sharp nod in response. The time traveler turned back to his food an unexpectedly reached into the container, devouring the mystery food barely without a chew. Tadashi held his dinner defensively.

"Geez, Mr. Rob! Don't scarf it all down at once! You'll pass out!' the student warned, only to be completely ignored.

"Oh! So good!" the time traveler exclaimed through a breath. "The first I've had one of these things in months," he mumbled. Curiosity crept over Tadashi. His vision was still adjusting a little, so he couldn't read the label on the package.

"What is that?" he asked. Mr. Rob paused from his eating, sitting up straight. He was about to answer, when it looked as though an idea struck him. He slowly turned towards Tadashi with a wicked grin on his face.

"Want one?" he asked, holding up the strangely-shaped package. Tadashi hesitated, eyes darting from Mr. Rob to the container nervously. After a minute, he shrugged, taking one and cautiously putting it in his mouth. To his sheer surprise, it tasted completely fine. In fact, it was even good! After swallowing, he turned to face a smug-looking Mr. Rob.

"Well, what was it?" he asked. The time traveler smiled, sticking his tongue between his teeth.

"Oh, just dried cow tongue, for ya. Nothing major," he said. Tadashi choked back a vomit as he looked at his capturer with traumatized eyes. The student was about to say something when he realized the expression on the man's face. It was a face just screaming the words, "I totally fooled you." Tadashi took his hand from his mouth, shaking his head sheepishly, making the time traveler let out the laugh he'd been holding back. Tadashi chuckled, wondering what his face looked like when the prank was played on him.

"You really had me going for a second," he said. "And, seriously, Mr. Rob? That was childish."

"Hey, I'm getting a bit rusty at joking, so it's really fun when someone as guilible as you comes around," Mr. Rob retorted, receiving a playful nudge back.

"So, what is it really?" Tadashi asked, continuing with his own meal.

"It's just jerky. I used to eat this stuff all the time, actually, but my wife hates it. She's a vegetarian. In fact, just recently, she banned... me... from it," Mr. Rob answered, looking suddenly hurt. He sighed, rubbing his wounded forearm, seemingly lost in thought. All was still for a second when Tadashi broke the silence.

"She was your wife, right? The woman on the phone?" he guessed. Mr. Rob sighed, leaning back against the broken freezer.

"Yeah. She was. I think she's more like an ex now, though," he replied, wincing as his burn reopened, due to his rubbing.

"If you're comfortable with talking about it, what made your relationship go south in the first place?" Tadashi asked, putting his meal aside. Mr. Rob pulled his hands up his face, tired and obviously heart broken.

"That's classified," he grumbled, letting his hands fall into his open lap. The man cringed as he felt his left arm throb with pain. He pulled his sleeve up so that he could clearly see the gash, and he bit his lip at the sight of the oozing, purple-tinted wound. Tadashi, seeing how bad the injury had gotten in such a short amount of time, stood up, much to the surprise of Mr. Rob.

"Hold on for a second. That needs to be covered with something clean," the student said, running deeper into the store, leaving Mr. Rob to stare in the direction he ran with a cocked head.

It was only a few minutes before Tadashi emerged through an isle with something in his hands. The student knelt down next to the time traveler, and Mr. Rob saw that the thing in his hands was gauze wrap. The man raised an eyebrow.

"I don't remember Tomo2Go ever selling that," he said, watching as Tadashi unrolled the gauze.

"Oh, this isn't from the store. It's from the employees' room," the boy explained. He grabbed hold of Mr. Rob's arm, carefully circling the bandage around the gash. "I would clean it out first, but the bathrooms are locked, and I think that the water bottle side of the store exploded. Just our luck. Funny, right? I mean, the bathrooms are locked and the employees room isn't," Tadashi mentioned, securing the wrapping with a tight knot before letting Mr. Rob's arm go. The time traveler looked at his mummy-decked arm for a moment before sighing with a shake of his head.

"You know, B-the Baymax would've come in handy at a time like this," he groaned, squeezing the gauze wrap, not used to the pressure. Tadashi was about to frown, when a thought transformed it into a patient smile.

"Well, I am the creator of Baymax, right? I should know a few things about medicine," he said. Mr. Rob groaned halfheartedly, stretching out his arms until he heard a crack at each joint. He yawned.

"Let me guess. You haven't slept in four and a half days, either?" the student asked. Mr. Rob didn't answer, but instead he laid down against his sack.

"Get some sleep while you still can, Tadashi," he ordered. Tadashi sat there for a second, before he shrugged, pulling his cardigan over his head and laying it on the floor so that he wouldn't get hypothermia trying to sleep there. He laid down, closing his eyes. Millions of unanswered questions filled his head and he wondered how the heck he was going to get through all of this. Some part of him hoped that it was all a dream. He missed his home in 2056. He missed the San Fransokyo that wasn't crumbling to pieces, missed his friends at SFIT, missed his Aunt Cass and his little brother, Hiro. He missed it all...

And now, while he dozed off into a dreamless sleep, he was beginning to think that he might never see any of those things again...

* * *

**A.N. _As I said previously, holy cow! Everyone who's stuck with this story has to be my best friend! XD_**

**_A special thanks to these wonderful people right here:_**

**_All of my reviewers: Weeldx, Lady Psychopath, hazard, BrokenWings2602, Wasiliwa Star, teengens, Z, and anonomist!_**

**_All of my favoriters: BrokenWings2602, DarkenedRainbowz, Destiny-FaithAngel, Hadas4, JemWolf, Lady Psychopath, Toa Aerrow, Weeldx, guadix20, guestarecooler, and starhunter9147!_**

**_All of my followers: ClearEyes, Destiny-FaithAngel, Fuuga GF, Hadas4, Ilaw4, InkandCoffee, JemWolf, Nike, ScratchFox, Toa Aerrow, Tony18, Wasiwila Star, Weeldx, guadix, guestarecooler, nattyayelen, starfuckerr, and thetimehasturned3!_**

**_All of my views: the 470 people who viewed! (I still wish I knew your usernames, guys!) XD_**

**_Please continue to leave your reviews if you'd like to hear another chapter! I love it when I know that people are either liking the story or wish to give it some constructive criticism! ;D_**

**_Thank you!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. Gyyaa! I'm the luckiest writer ever! XD Thank you to everyone who's reviewed, favorited, followed, or even looked at BH0! You guys are amazing (with a good taste in stories if I do say so myself)! Haha! XD**

**Enjoy this chapter! ;D**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Memories and Microbots, Keys and Teddy Bears**

Tadashi smiled with a sweet satisfaction in his eyes as he tiredly rode back to the Lucky Cat on his moped. He'd made the final adjustments to Baymax that day, and the robot's case was firmly strapped to the back of his bike, ready to be brought home for a while. In that one, successful afternoon, he'd replaced the bot's battery, fixed up some of the coding bugs, and had gone through Baymax's protocol a few times just to make sure that he was operating smoothly. _Finally. I hope all of that work'll pay off,_ he thought with a happy sigh as he cruised up the cafe's driveway.

The boy routinely scootered into the already-open garage to park his moped, eyeing the foreign, blue recycling barrel that stood directly in the middle of the space. He was positive that that wasn't there before. He flicked his headlights off and discarded his helmet onto a lump of blankets on the sofa. As soon as the helmet hit, however, a sharp yelp sounded out, and Tadashi jumped with the sudden noise.

"Dude, WHAT?" the lump on the sofa yelled, squirming. Tadashi sheepishly turned on the garage light to see a displeased Hiro, peeking his head out from underneath the blanket pile on the couch. The student chuckled tiredly, ruffling his brother's dark, thick rat's nest of hair.

"Sorry, Hiro. 'Didn't see you there," he apologized, taking the helmet off of his brother and quickly placing it on a nearby desk. Hiro grunted, about to bury himself angrily in the blankets again, when he caught sight of the red case on the back of Tadashi's bike. He blinked at it and then smiled.

"So, you're finally done with him? Baymax, I mean?" the littler Hamada asked, sitting up a bit in his place. His older brother sighed contentedly, straightening his baseball cap.

"Yep. Now the only thing I have left to do is introduce him to a few hospitals and doctors," Tadashi announced, sitting down next to his brother. Hiro straightened his back approvingly.

"Sweet... He'll sell, I know... as long as you took my genius advice and replaced the lithium ion batteries with the supercapacitors, of course," he stated, his mouth line curving into a smug squiggle. Tadashi rolled his eyes, turning his attention back to his Baymax container. That mysterious, blue trash bin, though, stole his interest. He raised an eyebrow.

"So, why the random recycling bin, Hiro? 'You deciding to go green, or are you working on something cool that I should know about?" the older Hamada questioned.

"Oh!" Hiro exclaimed, unexpectedly jumping off the sofa, throwing off his covers with a powerful whoosh. Tadashi watched, a little apprehensive, but curious and and amused all the same, as his brother rummaged through the desk drawers excitedly. After a moment of furious digging, Hiro triumphantly held up what he was looking for in the drawers, and Tadashi cocked his head at what was in his hand. Was a headband or something? Tadashi blinked at the thing before turning his gaze back to Hiro with a gentle smile.

"I bet this is part of your "blow Callahagn away" invention for the showcase, right?" he asked. Hiro nodded a bit too quickly with a dorky smirk before slipping the strange looking headband against his forehead, compressing some of his crazy, black hair in the process. Tadashi wasn't quite prepared for what happened next.

Suddenly, the recycling container shook violently and just before he knew it, a whole army of incredibly tiny, clattering bots spilled out from the rim of the bin. They piled up into a pillar next to Hiro, and the older Hamada blinked in both amazment and disbelief. He stood up with a jerk, fascinated and nearly speechless.

"Hiro... wow! These are amazing! What are they?" the student inquired, some of the tiredness melting from his face. Hiro beamed, showing off that characteristic, canyon gap between his teeth.

"I-I call them microbots. When it-I-I mean-ea-earlier this week, when you told me to get a new angle on things, megabot's design gave me this idea. I decided to make a whole bunch of bots, and here's the beauty part! They're all controlled with this neural transmitter, so they can form into anythink-anything I think of!" the boy blabbered through some excited stuttering. Tadashi's mouth dropped slightly.

"Shut up," he said through an ecstatic grin, his eyes moving from the transmitter to Hiro and then back again. Tadashi ran a hand through his hair and simultaneously removed his cap, stunned that his brother had actaully taken _his_ advice. And he could barely keep his balance as the microbots, clicking wildly, formed into a mannequin twin of Hiro. Though the college student couldn't help but feel the smallest twinge of jealously at this sudden inventiveness, most of that was engulfed by a swelling pride for the littler teen.

He knew that Hiro was going to make it into SFIT. He was certain of that now.

"So," Hiro started, snapping his brother out of his thoughts, "'you have any doubts about this totally awesome brother of yours, now?" he finished with a wannabee-suave smile, removing the neural device from his head after the microbots were safely nestled in the blue bin once again. Tadashi laughed with hand on the back of his neck.

"Did I ever?" he questioned, nudging his brother's shoulder. The college boy sighed, feeling even more accomplished than before, but also feeling his tiredness slowly returning. "I knew that someday you'd put that de-evolutionized wad of jello up there to good use," he gently teased, poking at his brother's head. Hiro gave a half-hearted giggle and he rolled his eyes; his mouth was slowly curving into a sheepish smile. Tadashi raised a patronizing eyebrow as his little brother inhaled to say something.

"I'd never thought I'd say it, but I guess you're to thank for it... kind of, I mean. I could have thought of it without you, and I did most of it," Hiro said, trying to play off an air of smooth cockiness. The older Hamada gave Hiro's head a shove, smirking.

"I guess I should hold you upside down more often. Though, I didn't know it'd give you _this_ idea. I was just winging it, hoping that it give you a good enough shock so that you wouldn't go back to being a lazy, anime girl-obsessed couch potato," Tadashi admitted, receiving a little punch in response.

The college boy stood there for a minute, priding his little brother, before a yawn broke his train of thought. He turned around to check the time on the wall clock overhead, and Hiro followed his eyes with a deflated look on his face. _12:37 already?_ Tadashi thought.

"Well, knucklehead, I'd better turn in. I think you might want to, too," he announced, making the younger Hamada groan in exasperation.

"No. I don't want tutu. Whatever brand of ballerina gear your trying to advertise here, I don't want any of it," Hiro joked. Tadashi sighed.

"Wise guy," he said through another yawn. He turned to the stairs. "Good night, Hiro." Just before he was about to exit, however, Hiro interrupted.

"Aw, c'mon. It's not that late. You've gotta stay up a bit more! I need someone to help me celebrate my victory!" he insisted, raising his arms up in the air with happy, clenched shut eyelids. Tadashi smiled, but shook his head all the same.

"It's too late, Hiro, but maybe tomorrow," he offered, about to leave up the stairs and into the cafe. The littler teen blew a stray piece of hair from his face, annoyed, and stepped forward stubbornly.

"C'mon, Daaashi~! It's Saturday tomorrow, so you're suppose to stay up all night partying anyway!" Hiro prodded with a fake pout. When his plead didn't quite work, the boy decided to take a different approach. "We can try marathoning the Radarman movies," he tried, making Tadashi stop and look back. The older boy thought about it for a moment before snickering, giving in to the (apparently) irresistible offer.

"Alright. One movie, though. That's it," he compromised. Hiro raised a trying eyebrow.

"Two," the teen bargained. Tadashi frowned and crossed his arms, leaning against the door frame.

"A half a movie, then," he said, making Hiro tense.

"Okay, okay, okay! We'll have it your way, 'Professor Evil'," the teen quickly gave in with a real pout this time. Tadashi smirked in triumph, following his overly-hyper brother upstairs and into their room where they'd set up Radarman 3 on their computer...

Much to Tadashi's amusement, it only took Hiro _half_ of the movie to fall asleep, anyway. With a knowing twinkle in his eye, and with the movie still playing quietly on his computer screen, the college boy looked down at his quietly snoring little brother, who was sprawled out all over the bed with his head hanging over the edge. Tadashi slowly closed his lap top and got out of bed, carrying the teen, as carefully as he could, to his own bed and tossing the covers over him. What a night.

The student yawned, worn through completely by the day's events. He sleepily walked over to his side of the room, taking one, last glance at his snoring, slightly drooling little brother. Something inside of him couldn't see past that peaceful, babyish face of Hiro's. He couldn't accept the fact that the boy was a prodigy. It was just inconceivable. Entirely impossible...

And yet, he saw such promise in that face. Deep down, he knew that Hiro would do something great in the future. Something world-changing. Something good. He _was_ getting into SFIT after all.

All of these thoughts buzzed furiously in his head as he laid down to try and sleep...

"Tadashi!" a voice sounded out through the dark, burning silence of his dreams. It sounded exactly like Hiro's, but in attidude, the voice was completely foreign. There was something so broken in it. It sounded so pleading. So sad.

So, that couldn't be Hiro, could it?

A distant screech of sirens rang in his ears while his dreams slowly transformed into nightmares. He heard an explosion, and all was quiet for a while, before his name was called one last time, muffled by the echoes of hysteric screams.

"Tadashi!"

~1Z1~

"Tadashi," a gruff, smoky voice said for the third time, finally waking up his companion. Tadashi sat up with a jerk, just as alert as a deer caught in headlights, eyes darting back and forth a bit as sweat dotted his forehead; the nightmare was still fresh in his memory. Slowly, his shoulders slumped down in relief, glad that it was all a dream.

Wait... It was all a dream?

It only took him a second to realize where he was when he noticed the store shelves and the leaking freezer behind him. It was still dark out, so Tadashi guessed that it was either very early in the morning or very late into the night. Mr. Rod stood over him, his characteristic sack already in hand.

"Time to go," the time traveler announced, making a brief a gesture with his head, telling Tadashi to follow him, before he turned around and began on a sprint out of the store. Still half asleep, Tadashi grabbed his cartigan and made an impressive, yet wobbly, effort to catch up with him. His muscles felt terribly sore from that yesterday's antics, and his whole body was begging him to go back to sleep, despite that night of sweaty tossing and turning. Only one thing was going through his mind.

_And** this** wasn't a dream?_

The two men quickly reached the gaping hole in the side of the store, and Mr. Rob cautiously peeked his head out from behind it, probably on edge about the black-haired super villain and his brainwashed Big Hero 6. Once he saw that the coast was clear, he grabbed Tadashi's arm with much more force than usual and ran for the dark, now-misty streets. The student winced and grew a little more awake with the pressure of Mr. Rob's grip; the muscles there reacted with an almost audible whine.

"Mr. Rob, where are we going?" Tadashi questioned, blinking his eyes clear of the fog. His capturer unexpectedly made a turn into an alleyway, releasing his hold on Tadashi's arm, much to the student's relief. As the boy rubbed the grip mark left on his forearm, a street light flickered on over their heads, lighting up some of the heavy mist with a subtle, orange glow. The time traveler dropped his sack and crossed his arms, ready to answer Tadashi's question. His expression was scarily serious and much less tired than the night prior.

"We've lost a whole seven hours off of our deadline, and if we're going to face Big Hero 6 again, we need defenses," Mr. Rob stated, his brows knitting. Tadashi paused, the words registering in his still-buzzing head. It had to be at least a few seconds before he began to think seriously about what his capturer had said.

Hmm. Going bare-knuckled against the super villains for a second time definitely didn't sound too fun. Mr. Rob's gash acted as a constant reminder for what would happen if they did. Tadashi took a breath in to speak.

"Well, there are arms places on 90th Street and-"

"Every building from the bay to midtown had been incinerated, including the mansions on 20th street, so that won't work," Mr. Rob interrupted. As if it were reflecting Tadashi's emotions, the light above them flickered off morosely. The student sighed and went back to brainstorming. _The bay to midtown, huh? Whelp, there goes Wasabi's house,_ he thought. Geez, things weren't looking too well for his SFIT friends in this future.

Abrupt as a bullet, and idea hit him.

"How about the tech universities? I know that they have some possible-"

"Rubble," his capturer informed, spitting a wad of mucus at the ground and straightening his cap. Tadashi, shocked and suddenly melancholy, felt his heart throb at the thought of his college destroyed. Already his two homes, The Lucky Cat and SFIT, were gone. _Rubble._ The word stuck like a thorn in his conscious.

After an intense break in their conversation, the streets looked a little bluer, rather than the black that they were just moments ago, and the two men knew that the sun was rising. _This_, Tadashi thought, _will be interesting_. _Trying to hide from six super villains in broad daylight. Perfect._ The very idea of it pressured him into thinking, but honestly, it was beginning to feel helpless. Against the superheroes' technology, they couldn't just face them with shovels, or something of the sort. They would be sliced, run over, blasted, burned and chemically melted within the time that it takes them to blink.

But there had to be a way out. There just had to be.

"Wait," Tadashi abruptly started, a light bulb blinking over his head (literally and figuratively), "you said that every building from the bay to midtown was destroyed, right?" he asked, hoping for the affirmation that he wanted. Mr. Rob gave a short, dismissive nod, pulling his cap down a bit. The student furrowed an eyebrow.

"What about the buildings on this side of the city?" he pressed. Mr. Rob paused and put a finger to his temple, considering this.

"I think that this side is alright, but I'm not too sure," he eventually answered. Tadashi beamed at this wonderful revelation, suddenly grabbing hold of Mr. Rob's arm and dragging him out of the alley way and into the streets.

"Wha-?! Whe-?! Where the heck do you think you're going, boy?!" the man challenged after a bit of surprised stammering. Tadashi shot him a confident smirk.

"I have an idea. And I think that it'll work," the student claimed excitedly, pulling Mr. Rob up a hilly sidewalk, much to the man's stumbling and heavy dismay.

After some time of sprinting down the steep path, the two men came to a street of yellow-painted apartments. Tadashi stopped at the first one on the corner, letting go of Mr. Rob's arm. The time traveler, after composing himself, was about to scream bloody murder at his traveling buddy, but the narrow, cute little apartment they were standing in front of caught his attention.

It sort of stood out from the rest of the place because of its few unique touches; posters of Albert Einstein were taped to the upper window, a teddy bear was contently sitting on the sill, a few Sushi Cat flower pots were scattered here and there, and an embossed black piece of paper was nailed to the front door. Tadashi climbed the tiny, wooden porch steps with a calm grin on his face, and Mr. Rob followed tentatively, a little confused.

"I don't see how this is going to help the situation," the time traveler chided with a weighty frown, fixing his cap and glasses and straightening his clothes. The pair shortly came to the front door and Mr. Rob saw that the mysterious, black paper read:

**This is a nerdy house.**

**Beware.**

Tadashi pulled a ring of keys from his pocket.

"Fourteen years ago, according to you, a few of my friends lived here, Honey Lemon and Gogo... They once told me that they'd never move out of this place because it was so nice, unless they found husbands and got married and had kids of course, but I guess that didn't happen yet," he explained, unlocking the door. Mr. Rob raised an eyebrow.

"I still don't see how this helps anything, 'Mr. Rash but Lucky', and why do you have the keys to their place? I'm surprised that the locks didn't change after all those years," he challenged the boy. Tadashi laughed a bit.

"Yeah, I'm kind of shocked myself. I know I was really betting on luck with the chances that they might still live here, but hey, it turns out they do... A-and actually, Honey Lemon gave me these keys because we'd study at each other's houses a lot. It was crazy, sometimes. Once, she called me over at 3:00 AM in the morning just so that I could see her project. I don't know why I needed to see it so badly if she was just going to blow it up anyway," the boy told through a bashful smile, remembering that nutty day. Tadashi thoughtfully hooked the keys onto a belt loop on his pants while the man behind him crossed his arms with a humorous brow furrowed.

"So, your telling me that you took me to your girlfriend's house?" Mr. Rob asked condescendingly. Tadashi, suddenly not so pensive, felt a tiny blush cross the bridge of his nose.

"It's not really like that, unless you mean my friend that's a girl, then yes. But no, no, no. We're not in a relationship. Plus, Gogo lives here, too, so it's not like-"

"_Multiple_ girlfriends? Shame on you, Tadashi," the time traveler cut in, his smile widening. Tadashi was about to continue to defend himself when he decided that it would be best to not venture into such an embarrassing argument, and let Mr. Rob think whatever the heck he wanted to think. The student shook his head patiently, stepping inside the dark apartment with the still-amused Mr. Rob close behind him...

The place felt so empty...

It was hard to see because the lights were off, but Tadashi could make out a few scattered books laying across the floors and an unfinished Pickle-Chicken package on the coffee table there. The room was decorated cutely with beanbag chairs in the corners, anime-decked blankets on the sofas, and the tiny, square fridge in the kitchen that was completely covered with photos. Mind the few newly-bought things and a couple of unfamiliar posters here and there, the apartment was exactly like it was fourteen years ago.

Mr. Rob was about to ask for the third time why they were there, when his traveling buddy strode over to the other end of the room. Wanting some light, Tadashi flicked on the wall switch there, not expecting a suddenly squirrely and hyperventilating Mr. Rob to yell at him, "WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! TURN IT OFF, TURN IT OFF, TURN IT OFF!" The college boy speedily obeyed and turned off the light, scared out of his mind.

After a few long minutes of tense silence, he saw Mr. Rob's shoulders slump down in relief. The man breathed in.

"Okay, college boy, the first rule of hiding in this city is that you can't turn on any lights unless you're in a basement. Light in this city is like a red flag against a blue ocean, and if the villains see it, then they'll know that someone's in here," Mr. Rob explained. Tadashi instantly understood and nodded with an embarrassed frown, taking his hand away from the switch. The time traveler coughed, getting his attention.

"And the second rule of hiding is not to make too much noise, so don't do what I just did and we'll be fine," Mr. Rob whispered self-consciously, rubbing the back of his neck. Tadashi smirked, comforted that he wasn't the only one acting stupid. Mr. Rob suddenly shook his head, his question coming back to him.

"Back to where I was, why're we here, anyway? We need defenses, not cute, little apartments," he mentioned, dropping his sack on the floor. Tadashi smiled foxily and made a gesture to follow him deeper into the apartment. Mr. Rob hesitated for a second before cautiously trailing behind him. They quickly came into the kitchen and Tadashi walked up to what looked like a stylized, sliding broom closet, squeezed neatly into the wall at the end of the tiny space. The college student opened the "closet" with a sharp _fwap_, revealing a row of concrete steps leading down into a still, pitch blackness that was a basement. Unphased, the boy ventured down, and his capturer twitched nervously once they were inside the dark, garage-like room.

Mr. Rob took in a breath to speak when Tadashi slid the door shut behind them, sleekly bringing his hand up to the wall. The click of a light switch was heard and everything in the basement suddenly turned vivid and lively. The time traveler, after some blinking because of the sudden brightness, gaped at what was there.

It was an entire laboratory.

Two, foldable tables were set up on either side of the room, one housing a chemistry set and the other supporting several tools and a still-running generator. Blueprints were nailed, taped and even just stuck with gum all over the walls, and a chemical mess was left bubbling on the right side of the room. At least several dozen boxes were piled up in the corners of the room, with wires hanging dutifully over the edges, or the occasional tip of a power drill, peeking out from the mess of neatly packed equipment. Each of the cardboard bins had their own lazilly scribbled label, and the metal basement door was painted in a Japanese, traditional style, in the design of a crane standing in a pond. The place was truly something to behold. It was practically a palace for engineers and scientists.

Tadashi smiled and said, "Maybe we can find some useful things down here." His capturer stepped up a bit, obviously impressed by the whole thing. But, blinking suddenly, the man turned to face the student.

"What makes you so sure that we'll find some thing here?"

"I'm not sure, but I know it's worth a try to look. My friends are scientists. They're bound to be using something dangerous down here." And on that note, with an approving shrug from the time traveler, the two men went searching through the various boxes and laboratory equipment in the room, trying to find something that could be used efficiently for self-defense.

Ten long minutes of digging through the boxed tools told the two of them that it was highly unlikely for them to find anything helpful there. Although they did stumble across dangerous equipment, none of it was practical enough for use. (Unless, of course, they wanted to break their necks trying to haul over-sized magnetic rays or four hundred pounds of tungsten carbide around while fighting with the super villains.)

Sighing in gentle frustration, Tadashi leaned back against the washer-drier against near the wall, bringing a hand down his face. He glanced over at his still-searching, but surprisingly not frustrated, capturer who was bent over something curiously.

"Any luck?" the student called, getting the time traveler's attention. Mr. Rob quickly pocketed the trinket that he was holding (before Tadashi even noticed he had it), shaking his head. The college boy sighed again, leaning back a bit more-

Out of the blue, the washer behind him went on, making both men jerk. Loudly, the machine splashed its interior with soap and water, and Mr. Rob hurriedly told him to turn it off, considering the fact that someone might hear them. Tadashi tensed, realizing that he accidentally leaned on the trigger for the thing, and whirled around to push on the button again. As soon as it was off, both men let out the breath that they'd been holding and gradually went back to what they were doing, as soon as they figured it was safe to move around again. Tadashi was about to turn back to his searching when a tacked-up paper above the washing machine caught his eye.

It was a newspaper article, actually, with the heading **Big Hero 6 Saves Orphanage** written in thick, noticeable letters. He cocked his head for a second before letting a slight grin tug at his lips.

"I guess Honey Lemon and Gogo ended up being major fans of this Big Hero 6," he figured as he noticed that not only the one article, but a whole collection of the superheroes' stories were spread across the walls. Mr. Rob paused from what he was doing, following Tadashi's gaze until his eyes set themselves on the tacked-up news paper. A smirk curved the man's mouth, but it was quickly replaced with an unimpressed frown. He continued on with his rummaging, eyes down and focused on his task like it was the most interesting thing in the world. He inhaled dryly.

"I'm not surprised. Most of the city was crazy for them... until now," the time traveler said, giving his gloves a harsh tug, creating a heavy, resentful emphasis on those last two words. Tadashi slowly arched his brows into U's, mentally collecting up the puzzle pieces that he had to this mystery revolving around the superheroes. After a minute, he took in a breath to speak.

"Mr. Rob?" he began, receiving an uncomfortable, cold-shoulder from his capturer. "I'm curious. And you seem to know so much that I wonder... did you personally know Big Hero 6?" the student inquired, continuing to look through the cardboard boxes as he waited for a response from the man. A long quiet lingered in the air.

"I know enough about them to assume that they were taken by the villain for the use of their brains. Each of them appear to be not only superheroes, but super smart as well," Mr. Rob eventually replied. Tadashi was shocked that he said something other than, "That's classifed." to his question. The student raised an eyebrow.

"So, you know a lot about them... Are you a fan of Big Hero 6?" he asked curiously. Mr. Rob blew a strand of loose hair out of his face before responding.

"I was. But as of now, I'm not to found of their founder and leader, the youngest of the group," he admitted, brushing a scurrying spider off of his arm that had crawled up his hand from the inside of one of the boxes. Tadashi stopped at his task of rummaging for a moment, interested.

"Why is that?" the boy pressed. Mr. Rob straightened his glasses.

"He reportedly grew less concerned with the safety of the city as the years went by, going against the entire purpose of Big Hero 6, and one day, he just up and abandoned them completely... I know where he is now, and honestly, I just hope he's sorry, the low-life, and believe me, he will be," Mr. Rob muttered angrily. Tadashi gave a small, yet bitter frown at this story.

"Unbelievable. The superhero became a villain," he summarized. Mr. Rob blinked before slowly nodding in agreement.

"Yeah. He really did," the time traveler mumbled with a quavery note in his voice. Tadashi sighed with disappointment at the tale, crossing the room to explore through the boxes on that side. As he searched, another question came to him.

"Hey, Mr. Rob?" he called, not too worried about receiving an instant reply. "Since you know so much about Big Hero 6, I wonder, do you know their actual identities?" the student inquired, guessing that he'd get no answer since it was a very revealing question, anyway. Mr. Rob paused, standing up straight and putting a hand to his chin.

"Yes," came the unexpected word. Tadashi's eyes widened and he whirled around in shock.

"What? Really?" he asked.

"Most fans had _theories_ about who they were, but I'm pretty sure that I _know_ who they were," the man said with a confident smirk. Tadashi smiled excitedly, but the facial gradually melted from his face once his next thought came to him.

"You're not going to tell me, are you? It's classified, right?" he guessed through the gaze of unamused, half-lidded eyes. His capturer gave a brief nod.

"You catch on fast, Tadashi," the man admitted, picking up a power drill off of the floor. The college boy shrugged, continuing with his own search on his side of the room.

After several more moments, Mr. Rob stopped his rummaging completely and sat down on the floor, giving up his search. Nothing. It was hopeless at that point. Tadashi mimicked, running a hand through his hair, tired and a bit crestfallen.

"Nothing, huh?" the boy asked. His capturer shook his head, roughly banging it against the box behind him. The college student sighed wearily, leaning back against the wall next to his pile of boxes. He closed his eyes, rubbing his hands over his face in subtle frustration. He took in a breath to speak.

"How many hours do we have left?" the boy questioned, sitting up a bit in his place. Mr. Rob, without looking at him, held up nine fingers, and Tadashi gave a concerned face, before slumping back down again. The boy eyed the faded Big Hero 6 newspaper clippings on the wall and gave a faint smile, turning his head back to his capturer.

"If only we were superheroes, right Mr. Rob? We'd be able to fight off this super villain, no prob," Tadashi chuckled. The time traveler gave a half-hearted laugh, before suddenly, his eyes widened as if a bomb just exploded in his brain. He sat up with a jerk, and Tadashi apprehensively watched as his capturer gave a real laugh that time, slapping his fist into his palm.

"Tadashi... you're a genius," the man whispered, slowly turning his gaze to the article of Big Hero 6 above the washer-drier.

"An absolute genius..."

* * *

**A.N. "So sorry for the wait. My sever was giving me problems, but now that I'm back, I have to say that you've finally done it, guys. You've crowned me king of the world and have spoiled me with feedback. XD I cannot express my thanks well enough, and if I knew where all of you were, I would personally come over to your house, do all of your chores, and throw you a party! Seriously. :D**

**Hugs to these lovely people:**

**My awesome reviewers: Maruko, fishu, assiar, JemWolf, Hoosteen, Lady Psychopath, BrokenWings2602, anomonist, Z, teengens, Wasiliwa Star, Weeldx, and hazard!**

**My wonderful favoriters: BrokenWings2602, DarkenedRainbowz, Destiny-FaithAngel, Hadas4, JemWolf, Lady Psychopath, Lord Azyr, Toa Aerrow, Weeldx, assiar, guadix20, guestarecooler, starhunter9147, and zeroia!**

**My epic followers: Anna granger27, ClearEyes, Destiny-FaithAngel, Fuuga GF, Gowa, Hadas4, Ilaw, InkandCoffee, JemWolf, Jess2708, Lord Azyr, Nike, PaneimRising, ScratchFox, Shadesongwarrior, Tony18, Wasiliwa Star, Weeldx, WinterSpark, Yes I'm a Fangirl Deal with it (love your username!), assiar, guadix20, guestarecooloer, majo2, megietheballerina, nattyayelen, noodledoodle4, starfuckerr, thetimehasturned3, wolfspark222, and zeroia!**

**And although I still don't know my viewer's usernames, I thank you lovely people, too! (Wish I could thank you properly, guys. D:)**

**Thank you for your support! Please leave a review if you'd like to hear chapter five!**

**Again, thank you!**


End file.
